


【随机彩蛋│迹部景吾生贺】高糖日常段子

by wqzixuan



Category: PoT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqzixuan/pseuds/wqzixuan





	【随机彩蛋│迹部景吾生贺】高糖日常段子

1.迹部景吾生病之后  
“不是说笨蛋才会在夏天感冒吗？小景你是笨蛋吗？”不二看着满脸通红地躺在床上的迹部景吾,心疼的说:“让你这么冷的天还到处跑，工作室做不完的，身体要紧还是工作要紧？真是的，小景你还是小朋友吗？”  
“这不是想早点回来陪你吗？”迹部景吾转身趴在不二身上，心想：我会告诉你我在准备求婚吗，傻周助。原来四年一次的2月29日----不二20岁的生日要到了，迹部想和不二正式组成一个家庭，进入人生的下一个阶段。  
“刚好你从南非采风回来，我也想和你……”说着，就把不二整个人按倒在床上，大手急不可耐的从不二的下衣摆伸进去，“你不想吗？啊恩……”  
“等一下，恩…小景，你还在发烧呢……别…啊…”  
“怕什么，让我融化在你身体里面。”  
迹部手上动作不断，两三下就把不二的衣服脱了下来，头伏在不二胸前，不断舔弄着两颗红缨。  
不二媚眼如丝，“你就说说而已，什么时候真做过？”  
“那今天就做到你服气！啊恩！”  
迹部探入不二裤腰，一把抓住了小不二，上下摩擦，“周助，我感觉要起火了，来帮帮我，恩…”说着，另一只手抓着不二的手，伸向了他高高挺起的柱体，开始上下移动。  
不二恶作剧般让手指擦过迹部不断流泪的伶口，让流泪的分身哭的更凶，这让迹部跟加用力地欺负小不二，让不二发出悦耳的呻吟。  
“恩…，小景…啊…啊…不行了…景…”不二颤抖的再迹部手上射出了浊白，而手上却愈加用力摩擦，迹部在不二手上用力几个冲刺，也跟着射了出来。  
“小景你真是够了，”不二摸了摸迹部的额头，“烧的更凶了”说着就给迹部盖上被子，“我去叫管家先生通知日向医生来给你看病，好好躺着。”  
“网上不是说感冒发烧打一炮就好了吗，本大爷上当了”迹部拖着长长鼻音说，“不二，快点回来陪本大爷……”  
“嗨嗨，就来。”  
2\. 求婚大作战  
“周助，我们结婚吧！”迹部景吾单膝跪在不二周助身前，相识相恋6年，一起度过许许多多美好的时光，而两人间的感情却愈加深厚，相爱是一种很美好的感觉，从相识、相知、相爱，人们最期盼的当然是相守。  
3.当周助的幼驯染来家里借宿本大爷该怎么办  
鱼鳞似的白云渐渐地消散了，天幕的蓝色也从天蓝转为大海汹涌的深蓝。银盘似的明月从天的一边漏了出来，指引人们回家的路。夜已深，霜月里的风透过薄薄的夹克，吹得在财团忙完一天刚到家门口得迹部景吾不由打了一个寒颤。走进管家为他打开的家门，  
“周助还在谈钢琴吗？”迹部问。  
“是的，少爷，佐伯少爷来了，和不二少爷在琴房。”  
“佐伯这个大电灯泡又来了？老是打扰本大爷和周助的二人世界。”  
迹部拉开琴房的门，悠扬的琴声传来，《梦中的婚礼》理法国钢琴家查德克莱德曼所弹奏，幻想中的美好的事，前奏、低潮、过度、高潮。每一段都有每一种感觉，有时温暖如风，有时柔如彩虹。不二纤细的手指在琴键上灵活的跳动，而佐伯虎次郎站在钢琴旁，凝视着不二周助，侧耳倾听。  
等不二弹奏完最后一个音符。  
“周助，我回来了。”  
“小景”不二扭头看向门口的未婚恋人。  
“迹部，不介意我来看一下我的青梅竹马吧?”  
“本大爷当然不介意！”迹部挑了挑眉。  
管家先生、不二：其实心里很介意吧！  
“嗯……小景……等一下，啊……别在这里……啊～”迹部的舌头灵活的在不二周助的嘴里进出，模仿性交的方式，一进一出，灵活的挑逗着他的爱人，大手却在身下紧紧攥着小不二，“小景，…轻，轻点…”  
“周助，我爱你！”  
不二冷汗：其实你还是介意佐伯介意得要死是吗！

一番手动互助后，“小景，你真不要？”不二伸出食指，在迹部逐渐显现出成熟男人的宽阔胸膛上画圈圈。  
“本大爷忍得住，本大爷承诺了等到我们结婚，等到婚礼那天，你别跑，本大爷做到你下不了床！”  
4.梦中的婚礼  
明媚的阳光正好，庄重的教堂，一袭白色西装的不二和黑色西服的迹部景吾相携缓步走到牧师跟前，  
“不二周助，你愿意和你眼前这个人相伴一生，白头偕老，不离不弃，能够相信彼此，恩爱一生吗？”  
还没等不二回答，迹部开口了：“不二周助，这一天本大爷等了10年，在我心里，你还是十年前我在网球场遇到的那个少年。我们相恋10年，今天，你愿意和我度过以后的日子吗？愿意的话，本大爷以后都不会放你离开我的身边了。”  
“迹部景吾，我爱你！”  
5.婚礼后的XX  
婚礼晚宴结束后，新鲜出炉的迹部与不二夫夫送完客人，迹部迫不及待地想把不二拖回了他们的房间，  
“景吾，你等一下”，迹部绅人话还没说完就被迹部景吾打断了，  
“父亲，有什么话明天再说吧！今晚是本大爷的洞房花烛夜，本大爷不想把时间浪费在其他无聊的事情上，啊恩！”说着，一把抱起不二就往房里走。  
迹部凉子拍了拍丈夫的手，“你又不是不知道你儿子等多久了，有什么事明天再说吧。累了一天，我们也回房间休息吧！”转头对管家说：“山下先生，剩下的就麻烦你了。”  
“好的，夫人！”  
\----视角转回迹部夫夫房间----  
不二站在花洒下，紧张地想象着待会要发生的事，他和迹部相恋6年，因为迹部的承诺，始终没有做到最后一步，现在事到临头，才发现自己还是有点怕的。  
不二沉浸在自己的想法里，没发现迹部已经光着身子进了浴室，“周助，本大爷等不及了。”  
不二看着迹部精壮的身体愣住了，迹部注视着他，问：“可以吗？周助。”不二的脸烧得发烫，胸膛里翻涌着一股蓬勃的热意。不二抬起头，滚烫粗重的鼻息完全混淆在了一起。男人这双深海一般的眼睛，简直让人迷醉。  
不二脑子里一片混乱，再也克制不住，听从本能，踮起脚，在男人的嘴唇上轻吻了一下。而迹部反客为主，捏着他的下巴，狠狠地将他吻住。  
身体瞬间就失去了全部的力气，唇瓣被反复吮吸，牙关松开，灵活的舌直闯而入，在脆弱敏感的口腔里扫荡，跳动着他彷徨无措的舌。迹部一把打横抱起了不二已经酥软了的身体，把不二放置在房间柔软的kingsize床上，俯身凝视着身下的人，不二身材修长纤细却并不纤弱。可是此刻在男人的臂弯里，却呈现出极其和谐的依顺感。他顺势搂住迹部的脖子，身体兴奋得轻微发颤。  
“你硬了……”不二轻声说。  
男人海蓝色的双眸骤然加深，几乎近黑色，里面情欲翻涌。迹部好整以暇地握住了不二笔直漂亮的分身，用适当的力道抚弄起来。  
“啊……唔……”不二的身体立刻绷紧。强烈的刺激让他不禁抬起胯部，将身体往男人手里送去。  
借着微弱的灯光，不二打量着迹部那个器具，这么大，这么硬，一手才勉强能圈起来。颜色是漂亮的樱桃深红，没有太过狰狞的筋脉，顶部饱满光滑，漂亮威武，尺寸傲人。  
等一下，它就会进到自己的身体里去？  
“摸摸它。等下他会让你快乐的。”  
不二吞咽了一口唾沫，感受到掌心灼热的温度。  
迹部正眯着眼睛，然后就感觉到性器的顶端被包裹在一个温热柔软的口腔中。  
他震惊地睁开眼，就看到青年的头正伏在自己腿间，这个感觉实在太刺激，让他不禁粗重地哼了一声，手放在不二柔顺的发，无声地鼓励着。  
不二艰难地含着这个巨物，舔舐吮吸，男人加重的鼻息和爱抚让他身体更加兴奋，他不禁把男人的东西吞咽得更深。反射性的吞咽挤压带来强烈的快感，让迹部不禁浑身一震，嘴里溢出一声呻吟。  
这个时候，后劲的大手猛地抓住他的肩膀，将他一把仰面按在了床上。唇在不二白皙光滑的皮肤上留下一个个红印。乳头被含住，舌尖撩拨逗弄着，反复吮吸。  
“啊！嗯嗯……景……啊啊！别……”两个乳头遭到粗暴的对待，身体被刺激的不住颤抖。迹部一根手指却不客气地朝他后穴里插去，一指、两指，等到三根手指在小穴内畅通无阻后，换上了他骄傲的分身。  
迹部的分身抵在穴口，“周助，我要进来了！”然后握着他的腿根，把他的腿分开，坚硬如铁的性器硬挺的对准已经湿得一塌糊涂的入口，楔子般坚定地顶了进去。不二瞪大了眼睛，无法抗拒，只能任由男人强悍霸道地一路挺进，把那根粗长都惊人的性器顶进自己身体最深处。  
“好……好涨……唔……够了，啊！你太大了，不行的……啊，不要，太深了……不要到里面去……”  
迹部对他的叫喊置若罔闻，慢慢地加大幅度抽插了起来。  
“唔……嗯嗯……慢点……嗯……景……”不二眯着眼，随着男人的顶弄而喘息着，“嗯，啊……太快了……”  
不二伏跪在被褥里，迹部从身后拥抱着他，开始了快速的冲刺。呻吟也渐渐变大，又被失控的撞击弄得破碎一片。岩浆一般的快感涌出，沿着每一根血管流淌，简直要把身体烤干。骨头里都酥了，明明软得一根手指都无法动弹，双腿却被操控了似的缠在了男人矫健的腰身上。  
男人脸上却带着恣意畅快和满足，提高了青年的腰，密集的啪啪拍打声顿时响成一片。不二咬着枕头，感觉到身体里巨物的强烈抖动。身体最深处那最敏感的地方被重重地顶撞上，滚烫的液体浇在那最脆弱敏感的部位。眼前的白光全部轰然爆炸开来，耳朵里嗡地一声，瞬间无法呼吸，浑身犹如被抽筋般瘫软在了被褥之中。  
迹部畅快地粗喘着，把爱人酥软成一团的身体抱进怀里，不住地亲吻抚摸。放松下来后，不二很快就坠入了黑甜乡。

end


End file.
